The Demolition Boys don't Relax
by L.F. Granger
Summary: What happens when the Demolition Boys decide to Relax? Someone has to have a wet dream.... Kai has a wet dream about Tala, and everyone knows...


The Demolition Boys were spending some time at one of Kai's Mansions. Taking some time off from practicing. Everyone was just doing their own thing. Kai was taking a nap in his room. Spencer and Ian were in the kitchen going through everything. Bryan was sitting in front of the T.V. watching Young and the Restless, talking to his Boyfriend Max Tate. His mother had forbid him from watching it so Bryan was keeping him informed. Tala's just wondering around being nosey. He passes Kai's room where he hears a voice, at first it song like the T.V. Tala decides to listen closer.

Kai moans "Tala, Oh God Tala!"

Tala snickers "Kai's having a wet dream about me..." Tala whispers to himself. Tala goes and gathers the other, snickering soon turns into full-blown laughter, waking Kai up.

Kai quitely walks to the door and swings it open. All the laughter stops until Bryan opens his mouth.

"Kai you having a party in your pants I'm sure Tala would love to be invited." Everyone burst out laughing at Bryan's stupid remark except Kai, who slams the door shut making them laugh harder.

"Hey Kai, your my ring tone now!" Spencer yells through the replaying what he recorded of Kai.

"Tala, Oh God Tala! Suck it harder!" Ian says mocking Kai.

Tala has a faint blush on his cheeks. He turns to walk off before anyone sees it.

The laughter outside of Kai's door soon dies down. Kai ceases the opportunity to jump in the shower, which brings up some new jokes between Spencer, Ian, and Bryan.

Tala's sitting in the kitchen thinking about what happened earlier. _Does Kai like me or does he just get horny thinking about me..._ Tala thought to himself. He soon snaps out of those thoughts hearing the arrival of Kai coming down the stairs carrying a red and black plaid blanket.

"Oh look guys Kai's going to get some major ass with his blankie." Bryan says making Ian and Spencer burst into laughter.

Kai just ignores the comments and walks through the mansion to the backyard. He's greeted by a cold blast of air, but yet it was a fair night some of the stars were visible. He lies down on the hammock, covering himself with his blanket.

Tala's watching Kai from the kitchen widow. Watching the hammock sway from side to side, rocked by the wind. Tala finally deiced to walk out to where Kai is and confront him about earlier.

Kai hears footsteps coming, he is sure it Bryan. "Bryan just go ahead crack one of your lame ass jokes, flip the hammock over. Whatever just do it quick so I can get back to not having a life."

Tala giggles. "As funny as it would be to see the famous 'Kai Hiwitari' face down in the grass with you ass in the air, I'm not Bryan."

Kai eyes widen at the sound of Tala's voice. Kai feels the extra weight on the hammock and the warmth coming from next to him. The extra body makes Kai a little nervous. _This is how it started; this is how my dream started what the hells going on..._ Kai thought to himself.

"Are you going to share your blanket, or are you going to just leave me in the cold?"

Kai lifts up the blanket covering both of them. Kai feels a pair of Ice cold hands go under his shirt making him jerk back, almost tipping over the hammock. "Oh God Tala.

"What Kai, I thought you'd warm me up." Tala says with an innocent face.

Kai smirks and pulls Tala close.

"Your shirts cold Kai, why don't you take it off you chest was so warm."

Kai hesitates to pull his shirt off, when he does its all worth it. Tala snuggles into his chest rubbing his hand up and down Kai's six-pack, which felt like more than just a six-pack. Kai shivers a little from Tala's cold touch.

"So, Kai since you were having a wet dream about me... does that mean you like me?"

" Yeah, I mean who couldn't... Your hot."

"Really, is that the only reason?"

"No, I mean, I guess... I've liked you for awhile now"

"Why didn't you say anything before now?"

"Tala I'm not really a person to share my feelings..."

"Then how come you dated all those other bimbo's like Sarah and Izzy?"

"Because they asked me, I had not intentions of asking them. When they showed interest I gave them a chance and look where that got me..."

"So, your saying if I would have asked you out... you would have said yes?"

"No..." Kai says pretending to ponder the thought, making Tala look at him puzzled. "I would have said Hell Yes!"

Tala smiles slightly looking up at Kai with red cheeks. Kai leans down and captures Tala's lips in a passionate kiss.

Bryan, Spencer, and Ian are all watching from the kitchen window. "Damn that blankie really did get him some ass" Bryan says continuing to watch the steamy scene outside.

They all walk away for obvious reason, who wouldn't want to see Tala naked. There's only one problem, three horny guys and two showers... Scratch that one shower cause the other one was Kai's, which would sure to be occupied soon.


End file.
